Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal  digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
As the performance and complexity of electronic systems increase, the requirement for additional memory in a system also increases. However, in order to continue to reduce the costs of the system, the parts count must be kept to a minimum. This can be accomplished by increasing the memory density of an integrated circuit.
Memory density can be increased by using multiple level cells (MLC). MLC memory can increase the amount of data stored in an integrated circuit without adding additional cells and/or increasing the size of the die. The MLC method stores two or more data bits in each memory cell.
A multilevel cell has multiple Vt windows that each indicate a different state as shown in FIG. 1. Multilevel cells take advantage of the analog nature of a traditional flash cell by assigning a bit pattern to a specific voltage range stored on the cell. This technology permits the storage of two or more bits per cell, depending on the quantity of voltage ranges assigned to the cell.
For example, a cell may be assigned four different voltage ranges of 200 mV for each range. Typically, a dead space or margin of 0.2V to 0.4V is between each range. If the threshold voltage of the cell is within the first range, the cell is storing a 11. If the threshold voltage is within the second range, the cell is storing a 10. This continues for as many ranges that are used for the cell. MLC requires tight control of the threshold voltages in order to use multiple threshold levels per cell.
One critical parameter of MLC flash memory integrated circuits is the transistor count of the sense amplifier that is used to read the programmed values in the cells. The high parallelism of flash memory devices requires that the same sense amplifier data latch be used at least one for each bit line being read out of the array. This problem is worse for MLC devices since the circuits need to handle two bits from each bit line. This greatly increases the number of transistors required for read-modify-write operations. 
Due to intense competition and consumer desire for longer battery life in electronic devices, manufacturers must constantly find ways to reduce the quantity of components in devices while maintaining reliability. For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for reducing the quantity of transistors required in sense amplifier data latches in MLC memory devices.